The Starlia Scouts
by Cylene1287
Summary: ten new soldiers and a brand new legend


Authors Notes- If you have any question or suggestion e-mail me at Celestial1287@aol.com  
  
Diana went to bed early that night tomorrow she was entering what she fear most "High School" and she wish she hadn't. That night she barely slept she couldn't stop thinking of how high school is going to go for her junior high was a bad experience for her and she thought high school would be way bad. Morning came quick and diana was the first to wake up after diana took a bath a changed she went downstairs to wait for her twin sister . "DIANE COME DOWN ALREADY WERE GOING TO BE LATE" Diana scream diane came down running "what took you so long" Diana asked "I was changing" diane said "Changing? you took three hours changing, come on were going to be late" diana screamed.They both hurry to school when they got there it was packed, there was allot of familiar faces from their last school. Diana not looking where she was bumped right into this guy a knock down all his books  
"oh I'm so sorry" she said as she helped him pick up the books  
"Are you new here?" he asked with a smile  
"Yeah why" she responded  
"you look really nervous"  
"oh is it that obvious" diana said giggling  
" I'm Eric"   
"I'm diana"  
" Diana there is nothing to be afraid of people are very nice here"  
"Diana aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend" diane said coming from behind diana  
"Eric this is my twin sister diane, diane this is Eric"  
"hello"  
"hi"  
" I better be going it was very nice to meet you both"  
"yeah you too" diana said as she saw him leaving"  
" I saw the way you checked him out" diane said as she started giggling  
"oh like you weren't come on let's get going".  
class when by fast and they already had all their books and schedule for diana high school wasn't that bad. At lunch time diana sat with her new friend arlene. Diana spotted Eric he was seating with a couple of friends "do you like Eric?" arlene asked looking at the way she looked at him  
"me?...of course not''  
"you sure because he's got a girlfriend"  
"he does?" diana looked at arlene surprise  
"um yeah" how stupid could I had been to think that a hot stud like him didn't have a girlfriend diana thought "are you good friends with him"  
"I'll say he's my brother" diana looked more surprise than ever. diana shot a quick glance at him then continue eating her lunch.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"so we finally arrived" a male voice said  
"yea finally from here the earth looks so peaceful" the other voice said  
"but not for long" they said in unison the one with curly brown hair walked up to a large crystal"Mirror of Nerborus show us our first victim" "of course vulcan" a female voice replied from within the mirror " I will go and take the crystal of emotion of this girl" Vulcan said disappearing and appear in front of diana's school "Erato come to me" Vulcan said as he open a portal and a weird looking monster came it was entirely green and had six hands "you call master" it said with low voice "I have a mission for you I want you to follow that girl and when the time is right I want you to take her crystal of emotion understand" vulcan said pointing to the girl "of course I understand and I will not fail you" erato said with an evil smile "I hope not"vulcan said disappearing erato looked down at the girl "I hope she's in the mood for dying" he said to himself with a low laugh.  
"Diana why don't you come over my house" arlene said "I don't know if I should"   
"oh come on" Arlene insisted   
" ok I guess I could come"diana finally gave in  
"great" arlene grabbed diana by the arm and started running to this blue car where eric was waiting  
"Eric, diana is coming over our house"   
''hey diana'' eric said giving her a smile  
''hi'' arlene open the door and they both got in when they got there hey went right up too arlene's room  
"Diana you want to call your mom to tell her your here"  
"my mom died when I was five........now I live with my aunt and she really doesn't care where I am" diana said in low voice  
"I'm so sorry" arlene knew that diana was hurting inside she could see it "how about your dad"  
"my dad? that man abandon us when we were little he never care about me or my sisters"  
"look let's forget about all the bad things and think of the good things" arlene said trying to make her feel better. if only it was so easy I never had allot of happy moments diana thought she force a smile and nodded. diana and arlene talk for hours about everything they could think of arlene was really good friend and she made diana forget about all her problems. they heard the doorbell ring and they heard eric opening the door and talking to someone   
" I guess my brother was expecting company let's go see who it is" diana and arlene when downstairs where eric was talking to a girl   
"who's that" diana said looking at the girl   
"that's angela my brothers girlfriend" arlene said hi to angela and introduce her to diana   
"arlene I have to go now" diana said not really in the mood to see eric and angela together  
"wait my brother could take you" arlene looked at eric "right eric"  
"no I don't want to be a bother" diana said   
"is not a bother at all" eric said to diana  
''look you have company and my house is really close to here" diana said even thought her house wasn't even close to here but it didn't matter she could take a cab  
"bye arlene,eric,angela it was nice meeting you" diana said then she left.Tonight was very quiet there was no cars no people and diana started hearing noises. she felt like someone was following her so she started walking quicker with every step she took the feeling of someone following grew, but she was to scare to stop and look, diana started growing tired and decided to stop she looked back and saw no one, diana felt silly but relief at the same time when she turn back erato appeared in front of her he was smiling evilly at her that send chills down her spine. before he could say anything diana started running the opposite way.Diana ran as fast as her leg could take her with every step she took her heart started beating faster and faster,but it was no use running because he just appear in front of her and pinned her to the floor, diana started crying and screaming for help   
"Is no use to run kid" erato said  
"what do you want from me"   
"you'll see soon enough" erato placed a hand on Diana's chest black energy was coming out of her hand into Diana's chest. Diana couldn't believe the pain she was feeling , it was her heart it ached so much all of the sudden erato was knocked off diana.Diana stood up grasping her chest it was hard for her to breath "what...happen........to.....the monster" diana whisper she turn to see a woman she had silver curly hair and she was wearing something very weird  
"I froze it in time" the woman said  
"what, who are you" diana couldn't believe it she must be dreaming  
"my name is selena and I don't have allot time to explain he might defreeze any second here take this" selena appear a ring diana looked at the ring it had a red gem on it "what is this" diana asked it looked very familiar she felt like this belong to her a long time ago  
"that is your transformation Item just say Celestial starlia power transform" selena replied  
"are you expecting me to believe all this I mean seriously"  
"believe me or dye that thing will try to kill you any second and after you transform I know you will believe me" selena stated. Diana looked at the ring for a second as stupid as it sounded she believed it any ways what did she had to loose "Celestial Starlia Power Transform" when she said those words fire surrounded her and when the fire dim Sailor Celestial stood there  
"Celestial are you ok do you remember what to do" selena asked worried about her not knowing how she would take all this but it was her destiny and she knew she could do it.  
"of what I'm feeling right now I don't know but I do know what to do is what I was born to do" selena smile at her a smile that gave celestial confidence of what she has to face she and smile back at her then selena she disappear leaving celestial alone to deal with the monster. The monster slowly got up she started looking for the girls but didn't find her instead she saw someone else just standing there and staring at her "who are you and what did you do to the girl" erato screamed  
" I took her to safety a place you can't harm her and I'm sailor celestial soldier of fire  
"don't make me laugh and what are you going try to do stop me" erato laugh as hard as he could  
"Let's see who will have the last laugh Celestial supreme fire engulf" Celestial started glowing soft red then fire burst everywhere around her and wrap itself around the monster he tried to escape but it was to late and he was badly burn  
"you will pay for that" erato unleash a great amount of energy that went straight to diana   
"Celestial fire wall" a wall of fire got in front celestial protecting her but the wall didn't hold on very long because his attack was to strong and passed right through the fire wall and diana was knocked unconscious. Erato smiled fell to the floor and slowly disappear he was to weak to let that amount of energy so he dyed, selena appeared and looked at diana she was really proud of her  
''uh" diana started to wake up she slowly sit up it felt like every bone in her body was broken  
"Celestial I'm really proud of you made the galaxy starlia proud"  
"I got some question I need to ask you first of all what was that thing I was fighting and where do you come from and ....." diana was cut off by selena "I'll try to answer all your question one at the time that monster is after peoples crystal of emotions the crystal of emotion is a crystal where all your emotion are kept you see our enemy feast on people fears,anger,sadness,and pain and those are kept in the crystals so they go after the people that have those emotion"  
"that's why they attacked me" diana said that's what she felt  
"yeah second question I come from the galaxy starlia so did you in your past life, it will be a hard battle but they will be others to help you and other question you have I'll will answer to you in another occasion'' selena disappear. "Well that was sure rood" celestial said as she stood up looking down at her suite "this is going to be the start of a great adventure". 


End file.
